


Meeting Part 4

by Mswriter07



Series: Meetings [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4!  Enjoy!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Part 4

A month later Miguel pinned Ryan to the wall and asked, “What’s the problem? You’ve been pacing for a week.”

“Thinking baby.”

“About?” Miguel looked at Ryan and Ryan bit his lip as he thought. “Talk to me Ryan.”

“I’ve been thinking about the meetings Ray mentioned that might help Gloria.”

“The ones with Sister Pete?”

“Yeah. I want to have them in a controlled yet private setting.”

“So you want to have the meetings on neutral ground but not in public?”

“Yes.”

“How about the three of you meet at Father Ray’s residence. It’s neutral space for everyone involved.”

“Father Ray talked to you didn’t he?”

“Only to offer his space if you came to a decision about the meetings with Gloria.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because he wanted you to come to your own decision and I know you well enough that if something is going on you’ll tell me in a timely manner. I’m not going to nag you unless I know for a fact you’re in danger or something and you know that.”

“Okay. I want to have a few meetings and see where she’s coming from. I just don’t want her to throw herself on me or anything like that. I haven’t thought about her in years in any capacity. I have you and we’re getting married and I love you.”

Miguel stroked Ryan’s jaw and said, “Ryan take a deep breath and don’t worry. I know you don’t want her and haven’t in a very long time. I love you and trust you to these meetings. They’ll be beneficial to you both and then maybe we can move on and get married.”

“We can go to the courthouse tomorrow if you want to get married now. We don’t have to have a formal wedding or anything. I just want to be your husband.”

“I want us to have a small wedding but I can be patient enough to wait until it’s the right time for you.”

“What about the right time for you? I know you still have nightmares and being left alone for too long no matter what you said to Ray it sets you on edge.”

“Yes but I don’t have a woman pining after me. I think yours is the bigger issue.” Miguel saw Ryan bristle at his observation and explained, “You’re doing fine how you’re handling it and Gloria will be all right in the end too but she needs to know why you feel the way you do and understand that we’re getting married.”

“Let’s not talk right now.” Ryan said as he leaned down and kissed Miguel.

Miguel returned the kiss and said, “What do you have in mind besides talking?”

“You’ll see.” Ryan breathed as he pulled Miguel against him and kissed the side of his throat and worked his way down.

Miguel groaned and asked, “Why don’t we go to our room baby?”

“Then I can’t keep kissing you.”

“I’ll carry you this time.”

“Let’s hurry.”

“We’re going baby.” Miguel swept Ryan up into his arms and moved down the hall as quickly as he could with Ryan nipping and sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck. Miguel laid Ryan down on the bed and Ryan moved his mouth to Miguel’s. Miguel returned the kiss and pulled away as he hushed Ryan’s protests. He moved to the bottom of the bed and started by taking Ryan’s shoes and socks off and then he kept moving up as he undressed Ryan and himself. He pulled a sheet over them after he lay down and Ryan tugged him close to his body.

“Miguel make love to me.”

“Such beautiful words out of your mouth.” Miguel said as he leaned in and kissed Ryan deeply.

+++

Gloria was called to Sister Pete’s office at the end of her shift and she asked, “What do you need Pete?”

“I wanted to know if you would be up to having some meetings with O’ Reily and me?”

“Where would we have them?”

“Ray volunteered his space for us to meet in the city.”

“Would Alvarez be anywhere near the meetings or actually be in the room?”

“He might be near but he knows that you and Ryan need to do this and he trusts Ryan.”

“He doesn’t trust me though does he?”

“He doesn’t have a reason to trust you but he knows that you and Ryan have stuff to take care of before they get married.”

“Did Miguel set these meetings up?”

“No Ryan called me and asked if we could meet in a neutral place. He wants to take care of things as well. He’s moved on and wants to continue going forward.”

“How the hell can he move forward when he murdered my husband?” Gloria yelled.

“He didn’t murder your husband, Cyril did. Cyril paid and Ryan’s been trying to work through all of his demons to get to where he is today.” Sister Pete replied calmly.

Gloria yelled, “Ryan killed my husband! Why isn’t he paying for the crime?”

“Why don’t I set up a meeting? How does Friday at eight sound?”

“At night?”

“Yes. Ryan works during the day too.”

“What kind of stuff does he do now?”

“He’ll tell you if you ask him nicely.”

“Why won’t you answer any of my questions?”

“Because you and Ryan need to talk things through. He’s already talked to Miguel about this and Miguel trusts Ryan. He wants Ryan to help you move on.”

“It’s hard to move on when the conspirator is getting married and doesn’t seem fazed by it anymore.”

“I’ll give you fair warning Ryan pays everyday for what he did. Miguel just happens to be able to hold him up and they balance each other.”

“You mean they love each other. The two were protective of the other even in here and now Miguel wants to protect Ryan from me.”

“Let’s take a break until Friday. Go home and rest. I’ll let Ryan know when we’re having the meeting.”

“Okay.”

That Friday Miguel and Ryan left their apartment and headed for Ray’s place. Down the block from Ray’s, Miguel stopped Ryan and said, “I’ll be down at the bookstore. Call me if you need anything or when you’re done and ready to go.”

“I know baby. I love you.”

Miguel kissed him and said, “I love you too amante.”

Ryan chased Miguel’s mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Miguel moaned quietly and returned the kiss. Ryan pulled away and said, “I love you more.”

“Te amo Ryan. Now go. You’re going to be late.” Miguel smiled.

“I’m going baby. I’ll call if anything comes up.”

“You do that.”

Ryan went upstairs and knocked on the apartment door. Sister Pete answered it and said, “Come in Ryan. Gloria’s already here.”

Ryan walked inside and Pete shut the door behind him. He saw Gloria sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. He went into the kitchen and found coffee ready so he made himself a cup and sat at the other end of the table. “Hey Gloria.” He said.

Gloria looked up and said, “Ryan.” Then she took a sip of her coffee.

Pete looked between the two and saw that the two were almost like awkward teenagers but decided to let them set the pace. When Sister Pete sat down Ryan asked, “How have you been Sister Pete?”

“I’ve been all right. I hear you’re doing well.”

“I am. How much has Father Ray told you about us?”

“Not much. Only that you two work during the day and see a therapist.”

“Interesting and I’m sure you know Miguel and I are getting married.”

“I am. Ray did tell me that much. The rest I knew from your case files.”

“That’s fine. All that stuff I had to report to them anyway. You want a summary of mine and Miguel’s relationship so you know I’m not bullshitting you or anything like that?”

“Sure if you want to do that you can.”

“What’s your relationship with Miguel got to do with us?” Gloria snapped.

“You want me to be honest. I’m doing this so you know I’m telling the truth if you ask a question.”

“Okay. Keep going.”

“Miguel and I became lovers after Cyril’s execution. The two of us held each other up. I got him away from Torquemada and he listened to the pain I felt because of Cyril…”

“And you weren’t upset that I’d never see my husband again?”

Ryan swallowed and took a deep breath before he answered Gloria’s question. “I’m going to tell you exactly what I told Ray a month ago when he saw me. I feel the guilt of killing three people not just two. Between your husband and Cyril and then seeing the bit of a ghost you turned into I feel it everyday of my damn life. I won’t ever be able to see the one person who loved me unconditionally even though I was the one that got him fucked up and then had him kill your husband.”

Ryan swallowed and then turned a glare on Gloria. He leaned over the table and said, “But I also noticed that until I got out you missed your husband but you weren’t mourning him like now and I still don’t think you’re mourning him. I’ve mourned for your husband more than you have and I had the bastard killed.”

“What the hell do you think I’m doing Ryan?”

“What you need to do is find a hospital or practice outside the prison and go on with your life. You’re a great doctor and I would want you somewhere you’re appreciated and where you don’t have to worry about being killed every time you walk into your job.”

“Is that your way of saying you still care about me?”

“Gloria I will always care about you but you need to care for yourself too. I’ve got Miguel and he makes my life bearable. I love him and he loves me.”

“Who asked who for marriage?”

“Miguel asked and I accepted.”

“So you’re going to be his wife?”

“No I’m not going to be his wife. We’re equals in this relationship. Would you like me to call him and have him come here?”

“Call him.” Gloria said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sister Pete said.

“I think it’ll be good for Gloria to see that I’m not playing her and that Miguel and I are the real deal—that we’ve come to love each other through all the bullshit and darkness we’ve dealt with our entire lives.”

“Okay. I’ll put him on speaker so you know I’m not saying or doing anything sneaky.” Ryan dialed Miguel’s number and put it on speaker before Miguel answered.

“Hello.”

“Hey baby. I got you on speaker right now. Can you hear me all right?”

“I can hear you. What’s going on amante?”

“When you’re done at the bookstore can you come up to Ray’s for a minute? Gloria and Sister Pete want to see you.”

“I can do that baby. I’m in line now so I’ll see you in about ten minutes.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you more and more.”

“I love you always.”

“Te amo Ryan. I’ll see you shortly.”

“Bye baby.”

“Bye querido.” Then Miguel hung up his phone first and then Ryan shut his off.

“That’s an awful long good bye.”

“I can get him going for almost thirty minutes sometimes.” Ryan said with a small grin.

A few minutes later someone knocked on the door and Sister Pete answered the door. “Hey Miguel. It’s good to see outside.”

“It’s good to see you too. Where’s Ryan at?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” He went into the kitchen with his bag and looked at Ryan. “Everything okay amante?”

“Everything is fine. Gloria just wanted to see you.”

Miguel glanced at Gloria and asked, “What is it that you need?”

“She wanted to see how we can be happy together I guess.” Ryan said.

“She wouldn’t take your word for it?”

“No.”

Miguel brought a chair over near Ryan and flipped around so he straddled the chair. He handed Ryan the bag and said, “Take a look at what I found.”

Ryan looked in the bag and found a crime novel he was wanting and then looked at the book behind it. “Why aren’t we at our place baby? You know you shouldn’t show me stuff like this in public.” Ryan chuckled.

“Thought you’d get a kick out of it and give you some planning time.”

“Yes it does baby. We’ll have to stop by the market though before we go home.”

“Definitely. I’m ready for dessert querido.”

“What are you two talking about?” Gloria asked looking between the two like they had lost their minds.

Miguel looked at Gloria and said, “He likes to cook well mainly bake and I found him a new book that he’s been eyeing.”

“You bake Ryan?”

“I do and I even wear an apron but only for my baby and he knows it.” Ryan said as he laced his and Miguel’s fingers together on the table.

“I made sure that cookbook had the recipe you were looking for in it. I think you’ll have it after a few tries.”  
“You’re doubting my ability to make crepes?”

“No but the recipe calls for some complicated maneuvers so it’ll take you a couple of tries to get it.”

“I’ll just have to go home and try it out. I think I can get it on the first try.”

“And I’ll enjoy the view.”

“You guys are talking about fucking aren’t you?”

“No we’re talking about baking and cooking. You ever see him move in a kitchen you’d understand.”

“What is it that you do for work?”

“Which one of us?” Ryan asked.

“You.”

“I work at one of the local upscale eateries in town. The head chef is teaching me a lot of stuff and I’m looking at going into culinary school in the next few months. He wanted me to get in some practice before I went to school.”

“Does he know what you did?”

“Everyone knows Gloria. I make sure I throw it out there and let them know. They have a right to that knowledge and I have the right to show them that I’m getting passed all that and getting on with my life.”

“That’s good that they accept you Ryan.” Sister Pete said.

“They love Miguel too when he can stop in.”

“What do you do for work Miguel?” Sister Pete asked.

“I work at a neighborhood clinic and I take a couple of classes a week towards a nursing degree.”

“Did the parole board just look at what you did in prison and say this is where you’re working or what?” Gloria asked.

“They looked at that but they also asked us what we’d like to do and we wanted to stick with what we were good at and that was kitchen work and helping people I guess.” Ryan replied.

“That’s crazy. I know people who are chefs and nurses and they can’t find work at all. No one is hiring yet you two who are felons have weaseled your way into upper society. I can’t believe this.”

“Well our jobs aren’t peachy but neither is yours. Why don’t you find a hospital to work at or something and then when Miguel gets his nursing certification then open a private practice together.”

“Why aren’t we talking about this in private Ryan? Maybe I don’t want to work with Dr. Nathan.”

“Sorry just trying to give her an option of something besides work at OZ.” Ryan said as he stroked his thumb across Miguel’s hand.

“You want to move away from her but you’re keeping us all together if I were to work with her and I want us to move on with our lives. We’ve paid and we continue to pay for all the shit we did in OZ and what we did to get there. I actually like working at the clinic where I’m at and I know you like the restaurant you’re at so why try to change things before they need to be changed.”

“That’s what he said tonight.” Gloria said pointing at Ryan.

“Did you just play me Ryan?” Miguel looked at Ryan.

Ryan looked shocked and said, “No Miguel. You know I don’t and haven’t ever played you. I wanted Gloria to see though that you do have the same opinion as me on the situation going on. Everything I’ve done this evening has been honest and open and I wanted everyone to see that. Why do you think I put you on speakerphone and had Sister Pete answer the door when you came up? I didn’t want anyone thinking I was plotting or planning.”

“Baby it’s okay. I believe you. Why don’t we go home and you try that recipe you’ve been looking for and we’ll get together for another meeting in a couple of weeks.”

“Sounds good.”

“Does that sound good for you too Dr. Nathan?”

“It’s fine. Same time and place in two weeks?”

“I’ll be here.” Sister Pete said.

Miguel stood and put his chair back and said, “It was good seeing you again Sister Pete. Come on Ryan.”

Ryan stood and shook Sister Pete’s hand and walked over to Miguel. “I’m ready baby.”

Miguel pulled him into a hug and Ryan rested his head against his shoulder and Miguel stroked his back. “It’s going to work out fine Ryan. Let’s go home and rest.”

Ryan pulled out the embrace and wrapped his arm around Miguel’s waist. “Good night Gloria. Good night Sister Pete.”

“Good night you two.” Sister Pete said and Gloria watched as the two left Ray’s apartment.


End file.
